Dixon's Wife
by Kaiyajin
Summary: It's been 3 years since Skylar has last seen her husband Daryl. 3 years of killing living dead, 3 years of hunting for food, 3 years of surviving alone. That all changes when she meets someone she least expects handcuffed on a roof with people standing all around the person. Will Skylar finally find her Dixon or will she be forever alone? Disclaimer: I only own my character Skylar


Skylar Ross Dixon

Known as: Sky, Rose, Skylee, Ross, Rosie

Age: 27

Height: 5'7

Weight: 121

Family: Husband-Daryl Dixon (Alive), Brother-in-law- Merle Dixon(Alive), Father-Dean (Deceased), Mother- Lily (Deceased), Brother- Kyle (Deceased)

Appearance: Long silver hair in a loose bun. Big, round blue eyes. Tan skin.

Scars: A long scar going from her left shoulder across her back down to her right hip. Same scar going from her right shoulder down to her left hip. An x-shaped scar on her right cheek. Other small scars on her legs and arms.

Tattoos: A small dragon tattoo on her left hip, a larger dragon on her back, three stars on her neck behind her right ear.

dragon-tattoo-designs-651513

tattoo-design-41

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Personality: Serious, tends to sit back and observe, private, rarely talks about her feelings, does not accept apologies easily, dependable, annoyed easily, quiet, does not trust easily.

Outfits:  skylar_ross_outf...

skylar_ross_outf...

Weapons: Steel throwing knives, two black sais, a silver and black fighting fan, a manriki chain, twin black katana's, throwing spikes, a machete, a pistol, a black crossbow( similar to Daryl's), a rifle, hand crossbow.

skylar_ross_weap...

Know for: Silent kills, her temper, punching anyone who pisses her off ( later Shane)

Job: Assassin

Favorite People: Daryl, Merle, Rick, Carl, Glenn

Least Favorite People: Shane, Lori, Andrea

Advantages: Silent, quick, perfect aim, protective

Flaws: speaks her mind, short-tempered

Hobbies: hunting with Daryl, telling jokes with Merle, Play-fighting with Daryl. hot-wiring cars, sparing, laying around in trees, sleeping with Daryl (cuddling)

Wake up, hunt, kill the living dead,search for a safe place, sleep, repeat. That has been my life since this all started. 3 years. It's been 3 years since I've last him. Who is him you ask? Well, he's my husband the one and only Daryl Dixon. When we were little, we would always get into trouble. Growing up we were always together. 5 years ago we got married. 2 years ago, he left to go bail his brother out of jail when all this happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine when the rings.

"Hello" I ask

"SKY! Thank god you're safe! Listen to me, I need you to pack up all our cans of food, weapons, ammo, everything we need to survive then you need to get out of there." he tells me

"Daryl? What are you saying? What's going on?" I ask a bit worried

"I don't know Sky, all I know is that there are people eating each other. They said it's some damn disease. we'll meet up soon, just stay safe." he says

"Daryl... I love you."

"I love you too sky. Stay safe."

Once he hangs up I start packing up everything we would need, grabbing the keys to his truck and throwing everything in the back before grabbing my crossbow and driving away from the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the city of Atlanta, there has been no sign of the living dead. I walk into a store nearby looking to find anything useful. No luck. I was about to walk out and back to my (Daryl's) truck when I hear shouting coming from the roof next to the building I am in right now, and being the woman I am decided to check it out. Climbing the ladder the shouting got louder, and right now i'm wanting to shoot whoever is making all the noise. Making it to the top of the ladder onto the roof I look around until my eyes stop on a certain area by a pipe. My eyes go wide. Sitting down handcuffed to the pipe was one of the last people I thought I would never see again. Merle Dixon.

Previously:

Making it to the top of the ladder onto the roof I look around until my eyes stop on a certain area by a pipe. My eyes go wide. Sitting down handcuffed to the pipe was one of the last people I thought I would never see again. Merle Dixon.

Even though Merle is a rude, annoying,loud man, he's one of my best friends.

"Merle, is that you?" I say shocked

Hearing my voice everyone turns their head towards me as I see Merle's eyes stop on my figure.

"Sky?" he starts "I thought you were dead."

I shake my head and make my way over to him and everyone else.

"It's so nice to see a familiar face." I tell him "I-Is daryl..."

Merle smirks and laughs "Ain't nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon. I thought he taught you that Sky."

I laugh a bit nodding "That's right, how could I forget."

"He's fine Sky, he's back where the group is camping. You're coming back with us. I ain't leaving you here after seeing you again, 'sides Daryl would kill me if he found out I saw you and didn't bring you back." he says

I smile then frown as i remember him being handcuffed.

"Who the hell handcuffed you to the pipe?" I ask slightly annoyed

Merle glares over at the group, but mainly the man in the sheriff uniform.

"That dumb-ass officer friendly handcuffed me here."

Turning to face the man I walk over to him, and punch him hard in the face hearing a crack and glares pissed off.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE A SHERIFF BEFORE ALL THE SHIT HAPPENED YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO HANDCUFF SOMEONE TO A GODDAMN ROOF" I yell at him while still punching him in the side and knees him.

After punching him I lift my crossbow up aiming it at him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."

A young man quickly walks over to us raising his hands up.

"Whoa whoa everyone just calm down alright. No one needs to be shot here." he says trying to calm me down as I glare at him

"Stay out of this chinaman"

He just sighs and backs up a bit as a blonde woman walks up behind him pointing her gun at me.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks and I point my crossbow at her getting even more pissed off "Try and shoot me and I'll feed you to the dead." I growl at her and she backs down with fear in her eyes

I turn back to officer friendly "Un-cuff him and I might not shoot you"

After getting Merle un-cuffed the group decides to head back to camp as I follow behind with Merle walking next to me. On the road I can't help but think about Daryl and how much I want to see him again.

The car ride back to the group's camp was silent. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. The only thing that was pissing Skylar off, was the fact that everyone minus the driver and Merle was staring at her.

Skylar POV

'If these people don't stop staring at me in the next 10 seconds, there will be hell to pay...'

Feeling the car come to a stop I look up seeing everyone get out of the van. I turn stepping out of the van, and as soon as I am out some black haired man pushes me against the van.

"Who the hell is this?" the man yells "Who are you?"

Glaring pissed off I knew him hard in the crotch the punch his face shoving him away from me.

"Touch me again, and I won't hesitate to break your arms."

He just gets up looking angry and made a move to punch me when Merle punches him instead harder than I did.

"You stay away from 'er Walsh. You don't know who you are messing with. None of you do." Merle tells the man

"What's she to you Dixon, she your bit-"

Before he can finish his sentence, I tackle him punching him repeatedly in the face then grab my crossbow aiming it at his face as everyone looks at me and the man.

"Touch him and I shoot. Touch me and I shoot. If you ever talk to him like that again i'll kill you."

The man glares up at me and was about to say something back when officer friendly stops him

"Shane that's enough. Knock it off." he yells at the man and walks up to me.

"I'm sorry about all that, but could you tell us who you are exactly?

I look at Merle and he nods so I turn back to officer friendly "My name is Skylar Ross Dixon."

As soon as I say my name I hear some people start to whisper 'Dixon? Do you think she is their sister?'

Merle steps up next to me "That's right, she's my little sister."

Before I could finish his sentence, a voice stops me " And she's my wife."

'I know that voice anywhere' I think to myself and turn to see very familiar blue eyes "D-Daryl?"

He nods "Sky"

Everyone looks shocked at what Daryl just said, all except Merle who stood next to her. Dropping her crossbow, she runs at him tackling him into a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you." She tells him

Daryl wraps his arms around her waist hugging her back just as tight, putting his head between her neck and breathing in slowly "I could say the same for you. You don't know how much I missed you Sky."

"I missed you too Daryl, so much." She pulls back and smiles at him a bit then punches him in the arm hard "Never ever scare me like that again." She glares at him then kisses him as he kisses back.

"I can't make any promises, but i'll try" he tells her then stands up pulling her up to her feet and wrapping his arm around her waist again as they walk back to where everyone is just standing there.

An old man with a hat speaks up "I think introductions are in order."

"Im Dale" he says

"Andrea" the blond says " and that's my sister Amy" she points to the other blond

The chinaman walks up "I'm Glenn, and i'm korean"

"'I'm Rick, and this is my son Carl, and my wife Lori" he tells me then points to the black-haired man "That's Shane"

After all the introductions, Daryl takes Sky back to his tent he shares with Merle

"You are sharing with us and no one else" he tells her as she smiles and nods.

After settling into the tent, Skylar climbs out and starts looking for Daryl or Merle only to find them over by the fire sitting back away from everyone. Walking over Glenn is the first one to see her and calls out to her.

"Hey, Skylar" he calls, and she turns to face him as Daryl looks up from carving his arrows to watch her.

"What is it chinaman" she asks as she sits next to Daryl and Merle.

"We all want to know how you met Daryl and Merle."

She smirks, and looks at Daryl to see him smirking back at her and Merle to see him trying not to laugh.

Shane then glares standing up and yells at them "What the hell is so damn funny huh?"

All three of them roll their eyes at him before Daryl speaks up to Glenn "That story can wait for later chinaman"

Hearing that Skylar smirks again with a big smile on her face as she looks at Glenn's face.

"I'll tell you tonight. How about that Glenn" she tells him and he nods smiling a bit.

Sitting next to Daryl, Skylar starts tell everyone how she met him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the parking lot, Skylar sees a black motorcycle parked and smirks. Not long after she sees the bike she hears chants of fight fight fight. Following the sounds she sees a group of students were all surrounding something going on, and Skylar being the kind of person she is walks over pushing person out of the way only to see a fight going on.

Seeing a younger guy getting kneed in the stomach by an man who looks similar to him she sighs annoyed at everyone around her before pushing past people to the middle of the circle, and punching the older guy hard in the face before grabbing the younger guy by the arm.

Before she can get a word in the older guy yells at her "Well, what do we have here? A little girl who wants to play with the big boys."

Skylar smiling at him as he walks over to him then knees him in the crotch hard and smirks as she sees him fall to the ground holding his crotch and glaring at she in pain.

"I'm not damn little girl you asshat, and i don't appreciate anyone who thinks they can beat up whoever they want just because they want to." She glares at him then turns to the younger one and grabs his arm pulling him towards the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glenn speaks up first "W-wait so you punched then knee'ed Merle" he starts laughing at that as the other follow him and laugh as well.

Skylar smirks as she looks at Glenn " that's not all I did Glennie"

"Keep telling us the story Skylar" Carl says looking at her and she nods to him starting her story back up.


End file.
